malazanfandomcom-20200222-history
Image of the Week Archive 2015
Image of the Week Hall of Fame for 2015 Halls of Fame for 2016, 2017, 2018, 2019 and 2020 File:Whirlwind_Small_final.jpg File:Mockra_-_Sneaking_in_by_shadaan.jpg File:Karsa_2.jpg File:Bult.jpg File:Icarium's Wrath by slaine69.jpeg File:Tool by Jeanfverreault.jpg File:Trygalle_in_Darujhistan.jpeg File:LAST_ONES_OUT_final.jpg File:Icarium_Lifestealer.jpeg File:Mok.jpg File:Toc_and_Tool.png File:Cotillion_hanging.jpg File:Ceda Kuru Qan facing Hannan Mosag by Enaglio.jpg File:Torvald_small.jpg File:Omtose_Phellack_by_Toraneko.jpg File:Blacksword_Visits_by_Shadaan_and_Tinyshiloh.jpg File:Moons_spawn_rising2.jpg File:Greyfrog_2.jpg File:Unstable.jpg File:Into_Darujhistan_.jpg File:Hedge_copy.jpg File:Kettle_by_Autumn_Tavern.jpg File:Cotillion_-_The_Rope_by_shadaan.jpg File:Topper_vs_Cowl_by_Shadaan.jpeg File:Envy_2_newME.jpg File:Icarium's Wrath by slaine69.jpeg File:Mule_sees_mule_DA.jpg File:City_of_azure_fire_by_artsed-d8wxrup.jpg File:Imperial Warren Concept by Shadaan.jpg File:Anomander_rake_by_artsed-d8joaqa.jpg File:The_first_sword_by_artsed-d8t88mp.jpg File:Ryadd_Eleis_yt.jpg File:Shadowthrone.jpg File:The_Aren_Way_2.jpg File:Duiker.jpg File:Masan_Ghilani_by_shadaan.jpg File:The_fall_of_moon_s_spawn_by_artsed-d8jxsve.jpg File:Hedge_and_Fidd_by_slaine69.jpg File:Rider_by_Spindrift.jpg File:Apsalar.png File:Itkovian_and_the_gray_swords_by_merlkir.jpg File:Kallor.jpg|''Kallor'']] by Simon Underwood File:Whiskeyjack_concept_by_slaine69.jpg The list of images which have appeared on the Fan art image of the week feature in 2015 in order of appearance: *''Whiskeyjack concept'' by slaine69 - 19 November 2015 *''Kallor'' by Simon Underwood - 12 November 2015 *''Itkovian and the gray swords'' by merlkir - 05 November 2015 *''Apsalar'' by Rinserepeet - 29 October 2015 *''Rider'' by Spindrift - 22 October 2015 *''Hedge and Fidd'' by Slaine 69 - 15 October 2015 *''The fall of Moon's Spawn'' by Artsed - 08 October 2015 *''Masan Ghilani'' by Shadaan - 01 October 2015 *''Duiker'' by Corporal Nobbs - 24 September 2015 *''The Aren Way'' by Corporal Nobbs - 17 September 2015 *''Shadowthrone'' by Corporal Nobbs - 11 September 2015 *''Ryadd Eleis'' by Corporal Nobbs - 04 September 2015 *''The First Sword'' by Artsed - 28 August 2015 *''Anomander Rake'' by Artsed - 21 August 2015 *''Imperial Warren Concept'' by Shadaan - 14 August 2015 *''City of azure fire'' by Artsed - 07 August 2015 *''Mule sees Mule'' by Corporal Nobbs - 24 July 2015 *''Icarium's Wrath'' by Slaine69 aka Onrack - 16 July 2015 *''Envy'' by Corporal Nobbs - 10 July 2015 *''Topper vs Cowl'' by Shadaan - 01 July 2015 *''Cotillion - The Rope'' by Shadaan - 25 June 2015 *''Kettle'' by Autumn Tavern - 18 June 2015 *[[:File:Hedge_copy.jpg|''Hedge (The Mason)]] by Johntocaelpiano - 09 June 2015 *[[:File:Into_Darujhistan_.jpg|''Into Darujhistan]] by Coporal Nobbs - 30 May 2015 *''Unstable'' by Dolmen - 22 May 2015 *''Greyfrog'' by Corporal Nobbs - 14 May 2015 *''Moon's Spawn Rising'' by Corporal Nobbs - 7 May 2015 *''Blacksword visits'' by Dolmen - 30 April 2015 *''Omtose Phellack, the hold of ice'' by Toraneko - 24 April 2015 *''Torvald'' by Corporal Nobbs - 16 April 2015 *''Ceda Kuru Qan facing Hannan Mosag by Enaglio'' by Enaglio - 9 April 2015 *''Cotillion hanging'' by Deck of Dreams - 2 April 2015 *''An Artist's Hands'' by Junalesca - 26 March 2015 *''Mok'' by Yapattack - 16 March 2015 *''Icarium lifestealer'' by Grim - 10 March 2015 *''The last ones out'' by Dolmen - 3 March 2015 *''Trygalle Trade guild'' by Grim, Dolmen and Corporal Nobbs - 19 February 2015 *''Tool'' by Jeanfverreault - 9 February 2015 *''Icarium's Wrath'' by Slaine69 aka Onrack - 31 January 2015 *''Bult'' by Corporal Nobbs - 23 January 2015 *''Karsa Orlong'' by Yapattack - 17 January 2015 *''Mockra'' by Dolmen - 9 January 2015 *''Delivering the Whirlwind'' by Corporal Nobbs - 2 January 2015 Category:Archives Category:Image of the Week